Hidden Sparkle
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: Yoh asks Anna on a trip where unexpected things happen
1. Hidden Sparkle 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king.. If i did, I won't just be writing a fanfic.. I would practically   
  
draw and animate this whole thing! bwahahahahahaha!   
  
Authors note: Anyway, since I have come from the dead, long hibernation, leave and whatever you   
  
call it, I promise this fic to be a good one. Either way If you don't like it, you can kill whoever you   
  
like and tell them it's because of me.   
  
Another note: Some things included here or where the story revolves, have a direct connection to   
  
Takei-sama's plot. So, to those who don't get it, I'll try my best to explain. ^_^;  
  
Hidden sparkle  
  
It was like any ordinary day. Yoh, lying around and staring at the wall while listening to his boblove   
  
albums, Anna who's also lying on the floor while eating chips and watching different kind of shows   
  
on the tube while amidamaru quietly floats around observing the two. There's nothing special   
  
going on at the Asakura household. Ever since Hao's defeat all things went back to normal and Anna   
  
seemed to have lessened Yoh's training but only to some extent.   
  
"Anna..." Yoh whispered.   
  
"Nani?" Anna answered with a bit of irritation for her concentration on the show she is watching was   
  
disturbed.   
  
"er..." Yoh backed out a bit but continued. "Umm.. I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow."   
  
"Out?" Anna looked at Yoh and the frown from her face disappeared and was then replaced by a   
  
confused one but was unnoticeable. "What for?" She asked and regained her usual snobbish look.   
  
Yoh, thinking fast started to give out cold sweats. He wasn't that sure if Anna would agree or worse,  
  
slap him for giving out such ridiculous ideas. For him really, he was just asking her out because   
  
he finally noticed that the house was getting stuffy and boring at the same time. After all, just   
  
because he's a loose person doesn't mean he doesn't know the meaning of "FUN". It may be called   
  
a date but it's not bad right? A date? But what if Anna thinks differently? Then that would really be   
  
a big problem. Yoh started to chant out prayers for him to be safe on whatever his fiancé's reaction  
  
would be and what it would do to him.   
  
"Fine." Anna blurted out then looked back at the t.v.   
  
"Eh?!" Yoh's eyes widened at the sudden turn of events. "She wasn't mad!" Yoh yelled mentally and   
  
he gave out a grin.   
  
"What's with you?" Anna asked again with her eyebrows raised.   
  
"Na...nandemonai.. ahehehe..." Yoh scratched the back of his head. "If it's okay with you, shall we   
  
go back also to osorezan? You know, a little visit? He continued, completely relaxed at what he's   
  
saying.   
  
"Whatever you want" Anna agreed then bit on a chip. As she turned around, she flushed a bit at   
  
Yoh's idea of a visit to Osorezan.   
  
"Of all places... why there? and just the two of us..." Anna wondered.   
  
The next day was a bit of a change from yesterday. It was cold but the couple did not mind, after   
  
all they are wearing jackets to fight it. The two stood at the station and waited for the next train to arrive.   
  
Everything was planned out well, after the Osorezan visit, they will go out for some mall tripping and   
  
the likes then a walk in the park would be nice just as long as they don't catch a cold in the weather.  
  
At least, that was what Yoh planned out. He's either too afraid to tell Anna his plan and would just   
  
accept the punishment she would later give on, or he really wanted her to be surprised.   
  
"ooohhh... Samui..." Yoh rubbed his hands together to keep them warm and then glanced over to   
  
Anna to get some kind of reaction to his complain or rather just curious at what Anna's reaction in   
  
this cold weather.   
  
To Yoh's disappointment, she was just standing there coolly as if she doesn't feel the cold. But to   
  
Yoh's surprise, she suddenly moved her hand and rubbed it together also adding a few warm breaths   
  
on it. Yoh stared at her for what seemed like almost an hour but certainly s not, observing each of  
  
her gentle movements. How the hell does she keep herself composed in any kind of situation? Or in   
  
this case, the tormenting cold?   
  
"Train's here. Yoh!" Anna interrupted with her hands on her waist.   
  
"Eh? Nani? uh.. hai!" Yoh shook his head and then gave out his usual silly but cute grin then moved on to   
  
enter the train.   
  
The train was quite crowded and you cannot tell if the people inside it feel most of the cold for they  
  
were all cheery and happy talking to each other and sitting at each others arms. Yoh and Anna   
  
trailed off the hallways and into the next car where private seats are placed.   
  
"You took the private seats?" Yoh shouted and glanced at their car.   
  
"I don't like crowds. And I especially don't like noises or happy people to be exact." Anna answered   
  
with her brows as high as Mt. Everest.   
  
"Wakarimashita..." Yoh answered weakly. Yes, it was like Anna. She hated much of the people   
  
but liked them in some way. She was unpredictable.   
  
The private car was warm to be honest. But Yoh had a different meaning of warmth. Warm smiles,   
  
warm laughter etc.. that alone can make someone warm inside. But for Anna, being warm means   
  
LITERALLY warm.   
  
The couple sat on their seats with a sigh. Yoh was facing Anna and Anna to Yoh. But neither of them   
  
wanted to look at each other. Anna was still thinking about Yoh's idea of going back to Osorezan.   
  
Even if she knows she has nothing to do about it anymore for they are on their way there already   
  
and the fact that she agreed on Yoh's idea.   
  
Osorezan isn't a bad place at all. But going there reminds Anna of a past that she doesn't know if   
  
she wants to forget or not. Yoh knew about this too. But why does he have to pick that place?   
  
To Anna, Yoh is also so unpredictable.   
  
All things went silent as Yoh went into a deep sleep and Anna still thinking on the things that are   
  
going to happen up ahead.   
  
The train moved on to the couple's destination: the Osorezan reservoir  
  
There you have it, the first chapter!  
  
if you have any comments, suggestion, questions.. greetings please mail me domo!  
  
Oh, and I am terribly sorry if the first chapter is sooo short. Next chapters would be long I promise   
  
that! So that you won't have to wait in downloading chapters. I now the burdens of that kind of   
  
misfortune.   
  
*_+; 


	2. Hidden Sparkle 2

**Hidden Sparkle**

Chapter 2 

The train slid its brakes as soon as it reached the station. All doors opened with a hiss and people 

went out one by one but with a rhythm of hurry in their feet. The place was packed with people

greeting each other, selling stuff and asking for directions. 

Finally, after all the people went out from the stuffy train, the couple made their way through the 

door carrying their bags. 

"OOOOOHHHHH SAMUIIIIII!!!!!!!" was Yoh's reply after a gust of wind made way through his body 

adding chills to his flesh and giving him the "goosebumps" 

"Must you always say that?" Anna asked his fiancé as she walked in front of him. 

Yoh was practically freezing as he dropped the bag and sat on the floor hugging himself hoping 

that it would at least add a little warmth in his body and stop him from turning into a power spirit. 

In short with this weather, he'll end up being dead. 

"I told you to put on some much thicker jacket baka." Anna pointed out then made her way to the 

bag she was carrying. She quickly opened it up and pulled an orange sweater out of it. 

"Hora" She threw the jacket at Yoh and turned again to close the bags. 

"Sank yu...." Yoh smiled and quickly put on the sweater. "Ano.. Anna..." Yoh stuttered.

"Nani?" Anna turned to face his fiance with irritation in her eyes. Really, the boy was being so weak

and useless. After all, they didn't go all the way to Osorezan just to hang around the train station. 

"This sweater...." Yoh looked down at the orange sweater he is wearing. It had an embroided "Yoh" 

on the upper left of the sweater and a marijuana on the right. "Did you make this?" He completed 

his question then looked at his blushing fiance who refused to look at him. He smiled widely than 

before. "Anna...I..." Yoh was cut off. 

"Urusai baka!" Anna placed her hands on her waist then looked at her Yoh in a mad face. "It was 

suppose to be a surprise baka! But you just had to go on freezing to death around here what else 

am I suppose to do but to give you that?! BAka!" She turned around whie crossing her hands in 

front of her chest. 

Yoh's grin became wider and weirder. "Anna did this for me?" He thought and looked at his 

fiance who had the look of: You-spoiled-my-surprise-now-i'm-completely-mad-so-you'll-have-to-

pay-for-it-dearly. Yoh was happy, erasing the part where he'll have to pay dearly for ruining the 

surprise. 

"I'm actually surprised Anna." Yoh stood up smiling again and trying to approach his fiance who in 

turn looked back at him which made him stop to his tracks. 

"Carry the bags. We're getting out of this stuffy station NOW!" She ordered as she pointed at the bags. 

"HAI!!" Yoh's body became stiff and made a salute then on to carry the bags. 

To be honest when Anna's mad she is colder than the north pole and much more dangerous than 

the natural disasters put together. 

And for Anna, that sweater really was nothing compared to her fiances health. Spoiled her surprise 

may be, it was really nothing just as long as Yoh is always there beside her grinning stupidly. 

Because Yoh is the only one who understands her. Yoh is the only one who can make her happy 

and content. Yoh was.. was her weakness. 

The wind gushed throughly as though it wanted to freeze the whole city as well as the people living 

in it. No one has any idea why it is so cold beside the fact that it was the white month and that is to 

be expected. Yoh and Anna made their way to the snowy path where someone was waiting for them 

at the end of the road. 

"Who..whoo...whooo's tha..thaaat?" Yoh gritted his teeth as he tried to speak out the words he 

wanted to ask Anna. He was successful though, only it sounded like he has an upset stomach or 

worse. 

"That's our ride." She looked at Yoh with her blank face as if she's not affected by the cold. Truly 

opposite to Yoh, who is now dying of cold. 

"A..anna..." Yoh almost collapsed. 

"Yoh!" Anna yelled as he caught his fiancee who is now unconsious. "He's not being sarcastic now 

is he?" Anna doubted. But considering how heavy Yoh is, he's not joking. He really is unconscious. 

Anna quickly took off her scarf and placed it on Yoh's neck. She kneeled down and faced Yoh, 

hugging him tight then waved at their ride. 

The man who is waiting for them was alarmed by Anna's shout for help accompanied by a fast 

wave of her hand. The man quickly ran towards them to give a hand and quickly took them inside 

the car. 

"I guess the weather is not siding with Yoh today." The man, also covered with a scarf on his face spoke 

with a muffled voice. But even if the voice was muffled, Anna recognized who it was right away. 

"Mikisha oji-san!" Anna said with surprise but her face didn't show it at all. She looked as Yoh's 

father carefully took off the scarf covering his face but only to reveal a bird mask. How utterly 

useless the removing process was. --; 

"I don't know why Yoh suddenly fainted. He was okay yesterday and this morning.. beside the fact 

that he kept on complaining that it is cold." Anna looked at Mikisha then looked at Yoh whose head 

is placed comfortably on her lap. 

"Perhaps the boy is tired." Mikisha jokingly said as he gave out a laugh. 

Anna turned her face to the window and blushed with a guilty look on her face but tried to cover 

it up in her usual snobbish look. "am i... am i giving him too much training? Cause If I am,

i could.... I mean.. you are his.. and i.. " Anna stuttered and bowed her head for Mikisha-san not

to see her blushing or she's saying sorry or both. 

Mikisha looked at her future daughter-in-law. "She's stubborn and brave, just perfect for Yoh. And 

I bet Yoh thinks so too. Right Yoh?" He asked mentally as he looked at his son sleeping peacefully 

on his Fianc's lap. "Nope. Not the training. You keep that up. That lazy boy of mine needs it. And 

besides, you have been doing that to him ever since you two met and I don't recall anything that 

Yoh almost died out of it." Mikisha laughed. 

Anna just looked at his future father-in-law with a blank expression. 

If Yoh were awake, he will be crying puddles now protesting that he almost died out of Anna's super

training a hundred times now or more. 

At last they arrived at the golden gates of Osorezan. (Okay, so it isn't golden i was just being sarcastic) 

The servants quickly took out the bags from the car's trunk while Mikisha carried his (Beloved) son 

on his back and into a room while Anna followed closely behind. 

"So.. Why the idea of having a trip here at Osorezan?" Mikisha asked under his mask. 

Anna looked at Yoh. "His idea" 

"I see." Mikisha chuckled. 

They finally reached the room where Yoh is to be placed. Mikisha placed Yoh on the bed and 

stretched his arms. "Okay.. I'll be going back to my business...whatever it is.. You're in charge 

now here." He held up his thumb to Anna and smiled. (At least that's what I think he did.. I mean, 

he has a mask on dang it! I concluded he smiled because mostly all people who raise their thumbs 

up smile ;) 

Anna bowed down in respect then moved her head to look at Yoh. Her face irritated. 

"You just had to go on and faint now don't you? What next? get sick?" Anna frowned then sat down 

on the bed beside Yoh. Unconsciously, she suddenly began to stroke Yoh's hair. 

"And to think you're the one who planned all this. If you weren't feeling well, you could have at least

told me baka!" Anna whispered with both irritaion and concern in her face as she pinched yoh's 

left cheek and then continued stroking his hair then his face.


	3. Hidden Sparkle 3

Chapter 3 

**Note:**

My gosh! How long has it been since i stopped making this fic? I've been so busy with friendster that

i forgot the fanfiction thingy! Oh well, since i'm here i might as well get on with it. I'm very sorry to 

those who waited for the next chapters. This is gonna be pretty long.. Beside the fact that i have so 

many things to do! waaaahhh (Gets dragged outside and on with the story) 

---------

Yoh woke up with a splitting headache. He wasn't sure how long he has been sleeping but he's not interested in finding out. All he wants to know is where he is now and where the heck is anna. And just as he was about to stand up from his futon, his lovely fiancé came in with a cup of hot choco on her hand. "You're awake finally." She coldly said as she rolled up her eyes criticizing the pathetic look on her fiancé's face. "Oh, Hi Anna. Guess I slept too much ne?" He laughed as he scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped as he saw her frown and come towards him. He was thinking that Anna would smash the cup on his head that he would be put to sleep again. But to his dismay, she did not but instead placed the cup on the floor and sat down. "Drink it. That way you're pathetic body would be warm and you won't go fainting all over again. Yoh smiled like he always does and obeyed his fiancé's order.

"So, you finally decided to get off the train of slumber." Mikisha came in, still in his usual masked face. "naa Otou-san.. That's a good one.. hehe… train of slumber." Yoh laughed in a gentle way that nobody knew how to distinguish it from a laugh or yoh was having a hard time breathing.  "He's just about to get up right Yoh?" Anna said coldly as a sign to Yoh that he should get off his butt and start working those muscles. "Hai!" Yoh smiled but he was trembling hard inside. Yoh knew inside him that Anna was trying to impress his father. But he forgives her for that, after all his father and his mother did entrust him to his fiancé. 

As soon as Yoh stood up, anna left for Mikisha and his son to talk. She gently slid the door close as she trailed the hallways and onto to the living room. "So.. how's your training?" Mikisha asked his pathetic but cute looking son. "Okay." Was Yoh's sole reply. Mikisha was surprised at what Yoh just said. He was expecting some protest about it but there was none. Instead, Yoh just gave out a smile and no signs that he was being forced to say that is seen. "Really?" He asked again making sure if his son hit his head hard on the ice or maybe he wasn't paying attention at what his father just asked him. "Really." He smiled again but this time, it was wider and weirder. Mikisha accepted the answer. Maybe he's getting used to it. Mikisha thought. "At long last I can finally fight seriously with Yoh this time. I think by now he can take me on." He smiled.. I guess.. under that bird mask of his. (A/N: Wow, am finally using 'A/N' in my fics! Anyway.. I'm the author here so I guess I have the right to know whether he smiled under that silly mask of his.) 

"So Anna… what now?" She asked herself as she looked at the bathroom mirror. "Yoh's not feeling well and you don't have any idea why he took you here." She continued as she brushed the strands of her hair with her soft hands. "This is silly. I'll just go back there and demand that we go back home tomorrow. There's nothing fun around here anyway.. And this place… This place.." She murmured as she gave the mirror a fake punch and then quietly left the bathroom.. 

"So, yoh.. Want to spar tomorrow?" Mikisha asked. "I don't know dad.. I kinda took anna here for a very special reason.. and I want to spend some time with her tomorrow." Yoh blurted out and had no idea why he said that to his yearning-for-a-father-and-son-bonding dad. Come to think of it, when his Dad asked him about his training, he knew deep inside that he wanted to protest about it. But when he tried to blurt out the words of protest, the opposite came out. There was nothing wrong with him really… except that he doesn't seem to say the things he wants to say and so on and so forth. "Does this have something to do with him falling asleep on the snow? I mean, I didn't swallow some didn't I?" He asked himself. "But you're always with your fiancé.. I mean, you live with her!" Mikisha shouted. Yoh's eyes widened not in shock but in fright. Something is definitely wrong around here. Now his father is being too emotional with him not spending time around him. "Dad.. I know… but just for tomorrow? And then we can Spar." Yoh laughed again in a manner that he seemed to be having asthma attack or maybe he really is having an attack. (I love yoh!) 

Anna was feeling dizzy. It's not that she hated this place it's just that it reminded her a lot about her past. After all, she did grow up here and come to think of it, Osorezan can also be read Kyouyama (I learned about this from a friend online.) which is her surname. (A/N: Kyouyama Anna is an orphan. And Yoh's grandmother took her in and trained her. That's why Yoh's grandmother and Anna are so much alike. Since she is orphaned, she does not have a surname and thus Kyouyama was born which in kanji can also be read Osorezan, the place where she was found. Am I redundant or what?) 

Anna sat down on the floor to at least give time for her mind to relax and stop showing her kaleidoscopic views. She became like this as soon as she left Yoh's room and started thinking about every inch of memory she had within the place. Demons, hate, power, yoh. Each and every one of those came inside her mind as if it was an endless cycle or just like one of those film-a-thon cycle that little kids play with. (A/N: You know, toys in telescope forms where you peek and click on some button and projector films are shown?) She was breathing hard and it seems that  this is more than a case of memory lane. It was killing her. 

Outside, the wind roared furiously and this time, there is no doubt that it wants to freeze all the people around. Actually, now that Anna thought of it, this is the exactly the same weather when _that _happened. She curled up some more from where she is sitting. Her head was aching again. She cursed at herself for trying to remember those events. It may not be as gruesome as her abandonment; but it is still one of the most hateful things that she encountered. And it was partially her fault she thought again. 

"Why oh why must Yoh bring me here?" She cursed under her breath and gently closed her eyes giving in to the cold and the pain in her head. 

"eh?" Yoh looked outside as soon as he heard the wind roar and banging onto the window as if it wants to break in and freeze him to death. "hehe.. The wind is in a bad mood today. Well, if Horo Horo is here, he'd cry in delight seeing all that snow around him. After all, Ice and snow is Horo Horo's specialty. Yoh took out his boblove cds and player out of the bag. "There you go, smell the atmosphere of this house. Because we my fateful friend, are going to stay here for about two days and so." Yoh stupidly talked to his player. Just as he was about to press the 'play' button on his trusty friend, he heard a loud shriek that quickly caught his attention and he dropped  the player on the floor. 

"What the.." He hurriedly went outside his room to check it out. He ran downstairs and saw Anna on the floor with her hands covering her ears as if she doesn't want to hear anything from her surroundings. "ANNA!" Yoh yelled and pinned down Anna for she was already violently turning around and around the floor with her slim body. "What's wrong?" Yoh asked behind all those kicks and punches he's receiving from her. "LET GO!!" Anna furiously yelled as her eyes beamed at Yoh demanding that he leave her alone. "I WON'T LET GO UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" For the first time in history, Yoh finally raised his voice to Anna and pinned her down some more. To tell you frankly, Anna is pretty strong behind that frail body of hers. But Yoh isn't going to sit there and let her declare it to the world, after all Yoh is quite strong himself for a laid back guy. "LET GO!!!" She shouted some more but this time, accompanied by some tears that went down from her dark almond eyes. Yoh looked at her in pain. Pain, probably because Anna continued hitting and hitting him or because he just saw her cry as if she was in pain or both. Yoh's dad was nowhere to be found. "Great, he had to pick this exact time to leave for who-knows-what. I really need help here." Yoh thought as he slowly lightened his grip from the itako who is now panting and sobbing away after seeing that she cannot let go from her beloved fiancé's grip. 

Anna cried some more, but this time the thing that's making her violent seemed to have left already. Yoh sighed and looked at his fiancé who remained lying down on the floor with her right arm covering her eyes while she sobbed. "Anna.. don't worry, I'm here. Now, tell me what happened?" Yoh asked as she slowly picked up Anna and tried to make her stand up. The Itako followed, but her Arm still remained on top of her eyes accompanied by constant rubbing. "Don't do that. You're eyes will get red." Yoh grabbed her arm so she would stop rubbing it. "Leave me alone." She barely made out those words behind those tears. "Now stop acting so tough because this isn't the time for that." Yoh looked serious and it was obvious from the tone of his voice. "Nothing. She stubbornly said as she tried to stand up under those weak knees and endless trembling. "Is it this place?" Yoh asked. Anna's eyes widened as she heard Yoh ask such a question. "He's too dense.. how could he possibly know?" Anna asked herself. "No." She finally blurted out. "I'm just not feeling well. And the pain in the head made me shriek." She continued as she walked down the hallway while swerving from side to side. "Anna…" Yoh continued but Anna turned around to look at him with rage in her eyes. "Urusai." She slowly said and turned back again. 

Yoh didn't know what to do. He wished his friends were here to help, but they aren't. And much more to his dismay, his father left him to handle such a situation. He stood up and headed back to his room with disappointment in his eyes. 

"you've come back.. free me.. " A voice came from Anna's head. Anna stopped at her tracks and her eyes widened in fear. No, she wasn't afraid that a voice came in suddenly and whispering at her. She was afraid because every time that voice come in repeating the exact words, her head felt like it was going to split. And to add more to that, images of her past came in again as if it was an endless projector just like in science class where they show stages of birth and so on and she has no choice but to watch it. "Urusai.. urusai.." She whispered as she held on to her head. She attempted to cover her ears but she realized it was of no use since the thing is coming from inside her head. As to how, she doesn't know. 

Yoh's dad hasn't come back yet. Come to think of it his grandmother, who is suppose to be the one watching the house in Osorezan is not around. "What's going on around here anyway?" Yoh asked himself dumbly. "It's as if I'm the only one who doesn't have any idea on what's going on.. Which is of course true.." Yoh sobbed with 'TT' eyes. 

Yoh wasn't in the mood to listen to his boblove cds, which is of course an unbelievable sight. He stood up to check up on Anna who was quiet for the remainder of the afternoon. Before he did that, he made a quick trip to the kitchen to whip something for Anna in case she is hungry or thirsty from all that crying. 

"I'll make you shut up now." Anna frowned as she put on her coat to keep her warm. "You dare enter my mind." She continued as she held on to the sliding door's handle and slowly opening it so it wouldn't make any noise. "That's it.. free me.." The voice continued. Anna did not answer but instead gritted her teeth. The memories stopped now but the annoying voice just won't leave her alone. And through all that, it managed to say something other than it's first sentence. After succeeding at closing the door without any noise, she made her way to the front door and out to the raging cold. 

Yoh happily whipped out something from the kitchen while humming a few lyrics from his boblove cd. Amidamaru, who finally showed himself watched his master at work and was glaring at him proudly. The two didn't notice that Anna left out in the blistering cold to settle something that should have been settled long ago. 

------------------

There you have it, Chapter 3. I hope you like it… I tried my best to make it long as possible to make up for the months.. er years that I didn't update!!! Waaahhh!!! I also uploaded some more chapters from other anime titles (Cyborg009, slam dunk etc..) There's more coming up. I'm quite in the mood to make fanfics these days that I practically stopped drawing!! Harhar!!! I just can't seem to balance those two.. plus housework.. and when schooltime comes, I'll be buried with guess what? SCHOOLWORK! I wish I have this time stopper or something so that I can do things without wasting time. Please review!!!!! Thank you, thank you to all of you readers and those who liked my  work. Um, I'm very sorry of there are errors and stuff… I don't have time to double check them once I finish typing them.. (So excited to upload them! Hehe) So, please tell me also if there's any error. Thank you!!! MUAH! MUAH!! 

To my reviewers: 

Ahnigurl – gomen.. normally when I upload, I don't have time to check the ratings.. I'll work on it right away. 

LadyKyouyama – Thanks. Wait for coming chapters.. I'm in the mood to make one so you don't have to wait much longer. 

X37 – Yes, I updated thank god for that!! Wahooo! Thanks for the support! 

Sailorsaturnthesilencer- um.. long name you got there. Anyway, thanks for the support. More coming up so please watch out. 

Bow-down-to-keiko – Am bowing, am bowing. Yes, I updated! A party? Thank you! It's such a miracle when I update. isn't that nice? 

Washu7- Thanks. Wait for more chapters they are coming up 


	4. Hidden Sparkle 4

Hidden Sparkle 

Chapter 4 

Note: Thanks for all the reviews and support. I'll try my best here now. Reviews lift up my spirits. And I now swear to update early and won't take a month. Hahaha! 

Yoh jolted from where he is standing. The grandfather clock that was placed at the hallway made it's eerie sound as soon as it reached 'o'clock' in it's hands. "Well, that scared me." Yoh gave out a laugh and so did Amidamaru. "I didn't know you easily get so nervous at things besides Ms. Anna.." The spirit chuckled in it's chibi form. "Now, now Amidmaru.. If she hears that we're both fried." Yoh shivered as he finished the sandwich he was making and poured some orange juice in a glass. He gently placed it on a tray and made his way up to Anna's room. 

Anna trailed the path full of snow as the wind blew hard. She shivered but maintained her composure. She's not going to faint here or slide down for she won't allow herself to fall for such weakness. She remained strong and moved forward trying to ignore the voice inside her head as it got louder and louder as she approached the shrine. "Yes.. this way.." It came again. It was annoying really, but the itako had no choice for even the sound of the raging wind cannot defeat it as if anna had a built-in speaker inside her head.  

"Anna… I brought you something.. um.." Yoh stuttered as he steadily held on to the tray to avoid the glass and the sandwich from slipping. If it falls, he'll be in it for sure. "Can I come in?" He continued as he slowly reached for the door's handle. "Anna?" Yoh asked again as he slowly balanced the tray in his right hand while the left did the opening. "Anna? Are you okay?" He wondered and slowly peeked inside the room to find nothing but Anna's handmade dolls and her untouched futon on the ground. There was no trace of his fiancé. Yoh did not notice that he was slowly losing his grip on the tray and then he finally dropped it creating sounds of shattered glass and spilled liquid. 

"ANNA!!" Yoh yelled behind the sound of violent winds. 

"She's not here! She's missing! Where could she be?" Yoh panicked. Fear was painted all over his eyes accompanied by worry. "Yoh Dono! Calm down.. I'll go outside and check her out." Amidamaru disappeared and went up to look for Anna in bird's eye view. "She can't be outside in this weather." Yoh held on to his head. He slowly took his jacket and made his way to the door. Amidamaru appeared only to find his master putting on his boots and was getting ready to face the deadly blizzard. "Yoh Dono.. Where are you going?" The spirit asked worriedly. "Anna's outside… I don't know why, but something is definitely wrong around here." He continued.

 In times like these, only Anna can make Yoh worry so much and at the same time make him so seriously mad when someone tries to hurt her. "But the weather.." Amidamaru tried to butt in but then ended his words by saying: "Alright Yoh-don.. I'll help you locate Anna-dono and bring her back safely." Yoh smiled at his trusty friend and off they went outside to look for that certain itako. 

"This place hasn't changed." Anna whispered. Suddenly, the voice came again. "I'm in here.. in here.. free me.." Anna scowled at the tone but decided to go near the icy cave and look for the one who owned the annoying voice and get rid of it personally. "I'll do this myself this time.. I can't risk Yoh hurting himself again for me." Anna's eyes softened as she remembered her fiancé's silly smile that seemed to enter her soul and give warmth to her body. "Why are you not angry anymore?" The voice came. Anna did not reply but simply and carefully went down the cave. "I thirst for your anger. Give me that power again." It laughed. Anna's eyes widened but remained cool. "Oni." She replied as she saw the little origami fan blade. "I see.. you actually kept yourself alive in there you little devil. Anna scowled as she approached the origami and tried to tear it apart but a great force threw her away. "You cannot touch me with your weak mind.." It snickered evilly.

 Anna stood up and took out her beads to at least get the shield out of the way. However, instead of taking it out, it appeared as if it was becoming stronger with every hit. Oni laughed inside the little paper. "That's it! Give me your anger!" It came. I know who you are and I know exactly how and what you think. You can't stop me now." It continued. Anna fell down on her knees it was so useless. 

And to add more to her misery, the Oni gave her such gruesome and mortifying images that she just couldn't bear it and gave out a loud scream of pain. 

"Anna!" Yoh jolted as soon as he heard her scream again as if she was in pain. All the snow was making him weak but he tried to stand up still and look for her or in this case, save her. "This place." Yoh whispered. "What is it Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru questioned. Yoh clearly recognized the place and every detail of it and the things that happened there even if the blizzard was covering all of it, as well as the snow that got into Yoh's eyes occasionally. "Matamune.." He whispered again and with a clueless Amidamaru beside him. Yoh has no idea of what was happening but he had this nagging feeling that it had something to do with what happened 6 years ago. 

6 Years ago… 

Yoh stood in front of Anna with blood and bruises all over. He just defeated Oni with the help of Matamune, Hao's former pet cat and friend. And now that he has used all of his oversoul, Matamune has disappeared… forever.. Anna stood there with hooded eyes holding on to a origami kite wearing a blood stained kimono. 

_Her anger is gone and with that, a sealed promise was made.. _

_A promise to be together.. _

_..forever.. _

Yoh walked toward the direction of the cave. The snow was completely blinding him, but he can't give up now not until he finds Anna. From the cave, Anna shrieked some more waking Yoh's senses. He hurriedly ran and yelled Anna's name all over again. 

"YAMETE!!!" Anna yelled as she held on to her head painfully. The Oni was taking her memory away and she is not going to allow that. "Not Yoh.." She demanded weakly and tried to stand up once more but to no avail. "I know him, he was the one who destroyed my body.." The oni continued, as it stood there still, unable to move inside the origami. But weak as he is physically, he sure has such strong power to weaken the itako and having her let go of her beads. "I'll get rid of you.. once and for all." She continued. "Oh, this is actually your fault remember? I was born because of you.. and I remained alive because of you also." The oni laughed. "NANI?!" Anna scowled and gripped hard on a big rock for support so she can stand up. "I kept the remains of your anger inside me to remain as my energy. You just thought you defeated me because your boyfriend ruined my body." The oni continued. 

Anna remained there as tears suddenly flowed from her eyes. She knew deep inside the Oni was going to take over her body and she doesn't know what to do. For the first time she admitted that she was so helpless. 

"ANNA!" Yoh cried and Anna looked up to meet his fiancé. "YOH!" She cried in delight. Not because he was going to save her, but because she wanted to see his face again for the last time. "ANNA!" Yoh cried in relief as soon as he saw her fiancé leaning weakly against a huge rock and with tears in her eyes. As soon as he got down, he gave her a warm embrace and stuffed his face on her hair. "Yoh.." Anna whispered giving in to his embrace. "Don't you ever do that again." He sobbed. At that moment, he thought he might lose her. And little did he know he would if the Oni succeeds in its plan.

 "Yoh-dono! I feel an evil presence inside this cave!" Amidamaru yelled. "What?" Yoh looked at his friend and then heard a laugh from a corner. "Hello. I don't think you remember me.. " it continued to laugh inside the piece of paper. "I recognize that voice." Yoh looked at the paper dumbly thinking of who owned that particular voice. 

"Yoh, it's back." Anna's face became serious. "And its all my fault." She continued. "What's going on? And I don't understand you." Yoh asked his fiancé who just looked at him and smiled. "I'll take care of this. So leave." She returned to her normal cold self as she pushed Yoh away. The Oni laughed hard again and this time, Yoh remembered. "From six years ago.." He whispered to himself. "Anna! What's the meaning of this?" He shouted out asking. "It wants me! MY anger! Everything!" Anna cried out, as she remained to stand in front of Yoh with her back facing him. "And I don't want you hurt this time." She added. Yoh's eyes widened. He finally understood out fully what was going on and he definitely won't allow it. 

"It's haunting us back.. maybe kept himself alive to get revenge.. Well let's see about that." Anna smirked as she readied herself with her beads. "NO ANNA! Whatever you are trying to do I won't allow it! Why would he want your anger? You're not anymore what you used to be! You're my sweet anna!!!" Yoh yelled as he ran toward his fiancé again. Anna stopped her tears from coming out and then looked at Yoh. "Yoh.. have I ever told you how much I really, really love you?" She asked and then made her way towards the Oni. Anna wouldn't risk Yoh getting hurt again that's why she left to fight it on her own. Yoh fell on his knees. He can't believe how weak he is to not help the most important person in his life. He has got to do something. 

But before all that, Yoh couldn't help but cry out in grief. He curled up inside the cave while the wind angrily roared outside covering Yoh's wails. 

----------

Wahahahaha! I so and so update so early now! WHEEEEEE!!!!! It's such a miracle. Well, it's election day today and I have nothing to since I'm a minor! Hahaha! That's why I had the chance to finish this chapter! I hope you like and understand it.. I tired my best to explain.. that's why I don't like much flashbacks because it's so hard to explain.. but it makes the story cool anyway. Hehe 

Thanks for all the reviews! Luv ya guys! 


	5. hidden sparkle 5

Hidden Sparkle

Note: There! I am soo happy for all the reviews I got! Thank you Saturn-san.. if I can call you that.. and some more thanks and thanks and thanks. I'm glad you liked what's finally going on around chapter 4 and here's the continuation of it. I'll add some fluff don't worry.. if I don't mess up my head again or bang it into some invisible wall that keeps on popping whenever I'm going insane. Here you go, enjoy.. OH! Wait, on chapter 2, I recall that there was this question/comment about Yoh's sweater that Anna made for him. In where there's a marijuana embroidery on the sweater.. Well, you see here's the explanation for that. When Takei-sama created Shaman King, he made that 'leaf' sort of Yoh's trademark. Not that Yoh really uses it though.. it was just a design.. something to remember Yoh of when you see that sign.. And also, I recall the name 'yoh' means 'leaf' which pertains to marijuana… not directly though.. I hope I made it clear. I'm not asking anyone to use that.. Marijuana is waay baaaad! And it can kill that's why yoh just uses it for fashion purposes.. It's not something to be used.. Oh, darn… ignore me here… just go on… Please don't sue me.. I'm not doing anything bad or persuading you to do bad…

-----------

The wind continued to blow outside as Yoh sat there with expressionless eyes and Anna's head resting on his lap. Tears flowed from Yoh's eyes as if it was infinite. A few minutes had passed since Anna charged the Oni inside the origami and then went unconscious. Yoh wasn't able to do anything as he gently picked up his fiancé's body gently placing her head on his lap and he cried again. How useless he thought he was. "Yoh-dono.." Amidamaru came but the boy acted as if he didn't hear a thing and kept on stroking Anna's blond hair. Amidamaru looked at his master with pity and worry in his eyes, he too felt that he was so useless as a power spirit.

"We shouldn't have gone here…" Yoh spoke to himself. "Me and my stupid, silly ideas.." He continued as he looked at Anna's face and his tears dripping on top of it. "I just wanted to make tomorrow special for the both of us.. especially you.." He gave her a warm embrace but she didn't return it back this time. Yoh wanted to die right there. If he can't have Anna back, he might as well disappear too. However, it was too late. Anna is gone and he wasn't even able to help her, much more to his dismay, it was his entire fault.

Yoh wanted to make tomorrow special that's why he took her here. That's why he had to reject his Father's proposal for a sparring session and spend the day alone with Anna. He planned it all perfectly for that day…

….. The day he and Anna first met.

But it disappeared right before his eyes together with his fiancé.. his beautiful Anna.

"Yoh-Dono! Someone's here!" Amidamaru yelled as he flew on top of Yoh and changing to his appearance from a chibi type to the normal type. Yoh didn't move but instead slowly looked at the one who is approaching them, his eyes still expressionless and filled with tears.

"Yoh." The voice came. Amidamaru and Yoh recognized it right away, but still the boy didn't move. "Look at you." The figure continued as it slowly revelealed its form. It was Mikisha and he finally came after everything is too late.

"Otou-san…" Yoh weakly said as more tears came down from his eyes. "Anna.. is.. I lost her.. forever.." He said weakly as he tightened his grip on the lifeless body of Anna. "Yoh, get a hold of yourself.. you're a shaman for pete's sake." His Father held on to his shoulders but Yoh still didn't budge and gave his father a blank face. He kept on murmuring things that Mikisha did not understand. But it was so clear that Yoh was blaming himself and that this event struck him so hard that Mikisha didn't know what to do on how he is going to put some senses into Yoh's head. Mikisha held on to Anna's hand and checked her pulse.

"She's not yet dead." Mikisha continued and gave his son a serious look. This is his first time to see Yoh so shocked and tear stricken that he can't compare it to the son he had that almost cared about nothing but bliss in life. Yoh moved a bit. "Don't try to cheer me up dad…" "I'm not." Mikisha took off his mask.

INSERT

Sushi: EEEEAAAAAGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikisha: Hey! You don't have to exaggerate about it, I'm not that bad looking.

Sushi: Sorry, just wanted to scream out about it.. to make it more exciting. ;

END INSERT        

"What do you mean?" Yoh said weakly as his body finally gave in and fell down. Yoh just lost all his energy from crying that there was none left to protect him from the cold. Mikisha decided to take home the two and try to find a solution to all of this before things get out of hand and they might end up losing Anna completely.

"Where am I?" Anna asked herself as she looked around to find anything that seems familiar. But to her disappointment, there in none. "It seems like I'm in an empty space.. more of like a portal but where?" She continued as she walked around trying to look for a hole or some sort to get out of there. Suddenly, the Oni appeared right in front of her. Anna positioned herself for any attacks the Oni is going to give her. "You have succeeded in entering my realm.. which is my mind. You have such powerful beads indeed. But how are you going to survive without it?" The Oni laughed. Anna cursed under her breath and placed her hand on her waist. "So, what do you plan to do?" She asked coolly but cold sweat started to trickle down her body. "Of course, I'll destroy you completely and take over your body. Since you're still alive, I can't do that." The Oni laughed real hard this time. Anna wished she had her prayer beads to at least protect her. If the Oni tries to attack now, it will be a case of mismatch.

Anna knew she had her beads with her before she became unconscious, so where is it now? The Oni decided to talk first before killing Anna. It was as if he's just playing around her knowing that she was so defenseless and that killing her would be just a walk in the park. That thought made Anna scowl at herself and the Oni. "When you first created me and the others without knowing it, we relied on you so much because I was still weak then.. Of course, your powers, your anger.. we wanted that and you gave them.. You were our Mother. But seeing you this way now, well.. I thought I don't need you anymore.. That's why taking over your body was such a perfect plan." The Oni laughed real hard again as if he has taken over the world.

"Funny you still have such humors inside that rotten brain of yours." Anna snickered which made the Oni frown. "Since you don't understand anyway, I'll just get rid of you now." The Oni readied itself and flew its way towards Anna attempting to give her one heck of a punch.

Anna remained her composure and just decided to close her eyes as images of Yoh appeared on her mind. However, a large crashing sound made her open her eyes again to look.

The Oni was on the ground and an incredible force cut off his arm. The Oni wailed like mad and looked at Anna in fiery eyes. "DAMN YOU!" it yelled. A large barrier was protecting Anna and she quickly remembered her beads. "Of course! I used the beads to seal off the Oni's power in the origami. That's why I don't have it here. It's still wrapped around the paper." She mentally whispered and gave out a sign of relief. However, she can't relax thoroughly since she still has no idea on how she can get out of there. All she knows is she has to keep on concentrating her powers on the beads to keep the Oni from doing anything. She just wished that she could communicate with Yoh so that he can do something about it from the outside by the time the seal wears off.

"That Anna sure is wise." Mikisha examined the origami. He took it home as soon as he got hold of the whole story as told by Amidamaru and that he also felt that it's energy is sealed off by the Itako's beads. "No wonder she remained alive. A part of her is still outside.." Mikisha looked at Yoh who is still sleeping on a futon but tears still haunted his eyes. "Now, you better wake up fast and do your part." Mikisha approached his son and tried to shake him awake. "ANNA!" Yoh jolted with his right hand reaching to who knows where. "Great, you're awake.. Now ready yourself so you can save her on time." Mikisha looked at his tear-stricken but confused son.

"Now listen carefully.. This is something that involved you two long ago and I have no idea about this.." Mikisha took out a cup of hot tea for his dumbfounded son. "That's why it's up to you to settle this.. And if you want her back, you better stop crying and hurry up." He continued and patted his boy's head. "Now, don't make a fool of yourself. Prove to me that you're worthy for this… and for her." He looked at him and placed his mask back where it belongs. 

Yoh finally understood what his father meant. If it wasn't for that flashback that he had a while ago, he won't get up and ready himself. 

"You must enter the Oni's realm and get rid of its spirit." Mikisha explained as Yoh tried to jot down every detail inside his cob-infested brain. (A/n: hehe.. just love it when I tease Yoh that way.) "However in order to do that and also defeat the Oni, you must be in synch with Amidamaru." Mikisha continued as he gently placed the origami in the middle of a circle made out of candles. "Hai!" Amidamaru replied with such enthusiasm in his voice while Yoh, still jotted down what his father is saying.

Of course, he is serious about getting Anna back that he would do anything including giving his own life just for her. However all this things that his father is telling him gives him one heck of a headache.

"YOH! Listen carefully. You must succeed in this or else you will lose your own life too since you're entering the oni's realm.." Mikisha looked at his son. "You actually care?" yoh looked back with sad puppy eyes. "Of course you idiot, I'm your father! But that won't excuse you from getting all the training you lazy boy." Mikisha continued. Deep inside he knows he is so proud with his son. Defeating Hao was such an honor and he admits he just keep on getting stronger.

"Now Amidamaru, are you ready?" Mikisha asked the samurai spirit. "Hai, Mikisha-dono." The spirit replied as a strong aura came out of him. "Yoh?" Mikisha looked at his son who now displays the same amount of aura as his power spirit. "Good." Mikisha smiled. (I guess) He then chanted some words that who-knows-what it means and then a portal popped out from the middle of the circle shaped candles.

Amidamaru and Yoh went into "hyou gattai" mode and then their fused spirits went inside the portal.

 Yoh's body lay there lifeless while Mikisha stood there and took out a cup of tea as if nothing happened. He entrust this situation to Yoh and he knows deep inside he can do it. Outside, the wind still roared like mad and the snow covering everything in white as if it was an endless winterfall.

From six years ago… 

                                _… a promise was made…_

_                                                                                ….and it should never be broken. _

--------------

waaaaahhhh!!!! I updated again! Thanks again to the reviews even if I sound sooo redundant. I'm just so grateful for them. To keiko and the others… Saturn etc.. I'm not online… I can't remember the names of the others! GOOOMMMMEEEENNNN!!! I made the ending of chapter 5 a little dramatic with that 'from six years…' stuff and it was italicized too!! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!! Anyway, hope you like this chapter and watch out for the next.. I really don't know how long this would take but I have this nagging feeling that it should/would end at the next chapter! I really, really hope you like this guys.


	6. hidden sparkle 6

Hidden Sparkle

Chapter 6 (And probably the last… ) hehe

Note: I am very sorry this thing came in late. I wasn't able to finish it as soon as possible due to some recent clumsiness that turned into major accident. (But I'm okay, I'm okay.) I hope you guys aren't mad.. I bumped my head hard the other day when I slipped in my own jogging pants. And I was wearing them! How stupid is that? I mean, It's too long and the floor just got waxed and I was running then.. POW!!! I had to take a break and recapture my memories.. or my brain to be exact. Hehe. Anyway, on with the story!

-------

It has been exactly half an hour since Yoh merged left his body to save Anna from their past that's suppose to be not only forgotten but also destroyed. Mikisha sat there calmly while reading a newspaper and sipping on to some tea as if his son and his son's fiancé aren't fighting for their life in the seemingly harmless origami. He looked at the paper again and then shifted his gaze out the window where the blizzard seemed to be getting stronger every minute.

"Where am I?" Yoh asked as he found himself lying on what seems to be a pink colored ground. " Oh yuck." He twitched as he felt some sticky gel on the palm of his hand. "What the heck is this?" He asked himself. "It seems to be some kind of pink, gooey, jelly thing." Amidamaru said as he went out of Yoh's body. "Looks like it.. but what exactly is it?" Yoh asked again.

"This is the inside of my body. And you are currently in my stomach." A voice came and it was obvious that it belonged to the Oni.. Wherever he is. "GROSS!" Yoh yelled as he tried to look for a dry ground while bouncing around like a highschool girl who is afraid of mice. "YOH! This is just an illusion of his body. This is actually a portal!" Yoh heard Anna yell madly. "ANNA!" Yoh stopped and searched for her. "Over here." She shouted as Yoh followed her voice to locate her.

As soon as Yoh sees her, he quickly gave her a tight hug almost not letting go of her. "What are you doing here?" Anna asked with complete irritation in her voice. "I came to save you." Yoh replied sweetly. "BAKA! Didn't you know you could have died because of that?" Anna slapped her fiancé and tears were now flowing from here eyes. "Anna.. You're crying.." Yoh looked at her as he slowly caressed his red cheek to avoid it from getting swollen. "I know baka! Why did you go? Why? You could.." Anna chocked and knelt down for she wasn't able to hold back her tears. She was greatly worried of Yoh and even risked her life so he won't get hurt and now this. She hated herself. However, Yoh thinks the same, and that's why he is here.

"You promised." He slowly said as Anna's eyes widened with confusion and looked at him. "You promised you'd be forever by my side.." He continued as he stood up. "That's why I'm here." The shaman continued as his aura started to power up so bad, the oni shivered. "hey.. If you destroy me.. You'd be destroyed too." The oni yelled trying to cover up his fear. It wasn't expecting this at all. All that it planned of was to weaken Anna, destroy her spirit and to take over her body. In fact, what Anna did with the beads was practically nothing to it. After all, Anna is inside it and she will weaken shortly and the beads' effect will be gone.

But then Yoh came in, and he was much powerful than before…

…before .. six years ago when Yoh does not have yet the knowledge of the 'oversoul'… when matamune sacrificed  himself because of that…

The Oni didn't know what to do. Yoh is there and he's powerful plus mad, and if he decides to kick his butt again there is no guarantee if there will be any portion left for him to come back. The Oni had to think and fast.

"Let's go home." Yoh said as he held on to Anna who was gradually weakened out of exhaustion. Anna looked back at Yoh and smiled then fell down. Anna finally let go of her guard and this was a perfect chance for the Oni.

"Anna!" Yoh yelled as he carried Anna away from that place. "Yoh-dono, ABUNAI!" The samurai spirit yelled. Yoh looked back but was too late. A great force made him let go of Anna that came tumbling down back on the ground. "Mine! Mine! Her body is mine!!" The Oni laughed as he slowly went inside Anna's deep thoughts to erase her completely. "NO!!!" Yoh yelled as he reached out for her.

"What the.." Mikisha was surprised as she saw Anna's body glowing red and then looked at Yoh who's body stood there still. "Something bad happened." Mikisha stood up and quickly made a phone call.

**INSERT**:

Hao: A phone call?! What's he gonna do, call 911?

Sushi: Aw shaddup! Of course not!

Hao: Than what's with the phone?

Sushi: He's going to call Yohmei!

Hao: But why the phone? I mean, they can communicate through telepathy and spirits!

Sushi: It's because I want it that way okay? What is it with you and your spoil-the-authors-idea business?

Hao: Nothing."

Sushi: You ruined the dramatic plot!

**END INSERT **

Without hesitation, the Oni completely took advantage of Anna fainting and went inside her body. Mikisha came back after telling Yohmei the situation and is surprised to see Anna gone and the origami in flames. Mikisha quickly grabbed the piece of paper and put out the fire that was engulfing it awhile ago. "YOH!" Mikisha yelled as he tried to communicate with Yoh through Amidamaru. "Otou-san! What the heck happened? Anna disappeared and suddenly the whole place was flaming hot!" Yoh yelled and was in panic mode. Amidamaru tried to calm him down but it was no use, Yoh kept on asking and asking for some answers. "You almost got killed!" Mikisha yelled back and again asked for Yoh and Amidamaru to synch so they can get out of there.

"I feel myself floating in this endless sea of sorrow……….How come everything is so lonely?" Anna whispered as her spirit floated in an empty space. Her eyes were emotionless and all she can do was murmur words that nobody can hear. She cannot move any part of her body, as if it wasn't hers. And she can't here anything as if she was deaf. A light came out from her side and she moved her eyes to look at it. There she saw her and Yoh from six years ago then another one came out which had a different scene but still showed Yoh in it. Soon images appear one by one in that dark space and Anna was looking at it one by one as if she was watching inside a dark room full of television tubes. However this was different, all the images showed only one person: Yoh. Anna's eyes softened as she saw every image of her Yoh. She smiled feeling content to see him even if for the last time, just so his face will remain in her memory forever.

"The Oni has taken over Anna's body." Mikisha said at the tear-stricken Yoh. "But, she's still alive.. see." He continued as he showed his son Anna's prayer beads that still had this glow on it only weaker. "Tell me dad, what am I suppose to do? I can't afford to lose her." Yoh said behind those tears that he kept on wiping and wiping away. "I.. don't know." Mikisha sadly said. "OTOU-SAN!" Yoh yelled as tears came out of his eyes again. "She's still conscious.. but I don't know how long will it last… it's up to you what to do now from here on.. all I can say is, save her." Mikisha looked at his son, he was surprised how much Yoh is crying because of Anna and he wasn't even training. He was happy to know that his son is finally serious about something however, it was not the time for him to go marrying, they have to save her or Yoh will forever lose his smile.

"I'm going then." Yoh stood up as he carried on with a determined look on his face. "Yoh-dono no matter what happens, I will always be here to support you." The spirit looked at his master then nodded. "I'll do this on my own and with Amidamaru's help this time… Matamune isn't here any longer.. but I know, he's also supporting me." An image of Matamune came out from Yoh's mind as he held on to his necklace that had cat claws on it. It was once owned by Matamune, given to him by Hao as a source of his oversoul. "Ikou!" Yoh ran off to the blizzard. He was on his way up to the mountains again just like before, but this time, it was a different situation and absolutely no one to help him but himself and Amidamaru.

"Yoh.." Anna whispered behind the warmth his images are giving her. Suddenly, the images suddenly disappear one by one. "What.." Anna's eyes widened as she reached out for one of the images that just went through her hand. "What's going on?" She asked herself. A voice came from behind her and she quickly turned around to see who was it. "I finally got hold of your body.. But you are one tough lady." The Oni snickered in such a big voice that could give you shivers in the summer. "…" was Anna's sole reply. "I'll be taking away your memory to get rid of you.. but that boy is so hard to erase." The Oni continued as its voice echoed around the space. "But that won't be hard anymore. I got your body, I got hold of some of your furyoku." It added as it showed itself to Anna and clicked his fingers. As he did that, the images of Yoh disappeared one by one. "NOO!" Anna exclaimed. "Anything but that!" She continued as she looked back at the Oni cursing it. Come to think of it, she doesn't remember anything much anymore, the Oni really did take care of her other memories. But Yoh… He was the only thing that kept her alive, and losing him even if just an image is pure torture. The Oni clicked his fingers again and another image was slashed out of the image board. "NOOOO!!!!!!" Anna could not help but yell as her tears made its way again to her eyes in full force. She was an image of a helpless itako, filled with tears in the eyes and her face. She embraced herself as she wailed some more while hearing the Oni's clicking of fingers and laughter. "Yoh… Yoh…" Anna cried and cried as she tightened her grip on herself. "I love you.." She whispered behind the puddle of tears she made and one last image of Yoh was left. As the Oni was about to click its fingers, Yoh came out yelling at him. "Get out of Anna's body now!!" He ordered as he held on to his sword that just went into oversoul mode with Amidamaru.

"You think I'd be scared of you? Look at me, I am your fiancé now.." The Oni laughed. Yoh took a few second to shiver at the thought then became serious again. "I told you, get out!" He ordered again with fierce in his eyes, same as Amidamaru's. "You can't hurt me!" The Oni laughed again and attacked Yoh. To be honest, the Oni was right he did have the advantage. Yoh could not hurt him because it's Anna's body it's using, and he can't possible hurt much more, KILL ANNA right? "Anna! Are you in there? Can you hear me? Anna!" Yoh yelled as he tried his best to just defend and defend at all the Oni's attacks.

Anna still floated there in kneeling position as she cried and cried. Suddenly, Anna heard Yoh's voice. "No! It's just an illusion!" Anna covered her ears and tried not to listen. Being in an empty space and having someone important to you taken away in front of your eyes may cause you to be insane or paranoid at the same time. "ANNA!" Yoh yelled agin as he tumbled down on the floor with the Oni's attack. "ANNA!!!" Yoh yelled again. The Oni just laughed at him real hard and kept on attacking him. "ANNA PLEASE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP ME HERE!" Yoh finally said as the Oni stabbed him on his arm.  Anna's eyes widened. This wasn't an illusion or anything, it was Yoh and he was still in her memory because there was still one image left.  Anna stood up and concentrated on what's left of her furyoku. She was able to recover from the time she was looking at Yoh's images that she was able to give out more from what was left of her strength. "Yoh's right, I'm the only one who can help him.. I'll show you damn Oni.. I am not weak as you think I am!" Anna yelled and light enveloped her making the dark space bright.

The Oni stopped in its tracks as soon as it felt Anna awaken inside him. "What's going on?" Yoh asked Amidamaru as soon as the Oni went yelling as if it was in pain. "HOT! HOT!" The Oni yelled some more and was slowly leaving Anna's body. Inside, Anna was chanting out some prayer and was trying extremely hard to keep herself intact. "Yoh-dono, the Oni.. it's leaving Anna-okami's body!" Amidamaru alerted his master. As soon as the Oni yelled in pain and went out of Anna, he quickly looked for something to posses. There wasn't anything or anyone around except Yoh and the others that it had no choice but to go inside a big boulder. "Yoh! Quick, destroy it while it's merging with the rock.." Anna weakly said as she finally got hold of her body, Yoh nodded and went his way to the Oni. "AMIDAMARU!" Yoh yelled as he jumped on top of the Oni preparing to attack. "NOW YOH-DONO!!!!" Amidamaru yelled back and Yoh made his way to the Oni, slicing it for good.

The Oni screamed in pain as it finally burst into pieces never returning again….

"..I did it Anna, you're safe now..uh.." Yoh turned around only to see Anna on the floor lifeless. "Anna!" Yoh ran to her and held her in his arms. "Anna! Wake up! Speak to me! I did it already… how come you're like this?" Yoh shook Anna for her to wake up but to no avail. She wasn't breathing and Yoh didn't know why nor what to do. Amidamaru distanced himself with a sad face as he looked at Anna, who is pale and all. Tears started to flow from Yoh's eyes again as he embraced Anna tighter while snow came down slowly on the both of them.

"It was a promise… I wanted to keep it… Why?" Yoh sobbed and buried his face under Anna's golden locks. "We would be together.. You said that yourself… You said you.." Yoh was beginning to grow weak and was slowly letting go of Anna. His eyes didn't show any light while tears flooded it. He had bruises all over but he didn't care. He just wanted Anna to wake up and give him a slap, a punch anything that makes her move. He finally gave in to the cold and did not care if he freezes to death. At least… he was with someone special to him up to the end.

The sun rose up from behind the mountains. It was snowing softly and the blizzard had stopped. Yoh opened his eyes slowly to look at the sun but instead gave out more tears. "Look Anna, today's the day…that's why I brought you here…." Yoh choked and then again buried his face on Anna's hair while closing his eyes.

Suddenly, a cough was heard. Yoh's eyes widened, it sure wasn't him. "Amidamaru?" He asked and looked around for the spirit but was nowhere to be found. He looked at Anna again and to his surprise, it was her who coughed and she was slowly gasping for air. "Anna!" Yoh screamed in delight and gave her yet, another hug. "Let go of me Baka!" She yelled and gave Yoh a slap. Yoh looked at her in a surprised look. "Can't you see I'm having a hard time breathing here? Are you trying to suffocate me or something?" Anna yelled and tried to stand up but failed. She looked at Yoh. "What's wrong with you? Why do you have tears all over?" She asked. Yoh didn't answer her but instead leaned on to her and smiled. "I'm so glad.. you decided to keep the promise." He sweetly said as he wiped his tears. Anna looked at him and finally understood. "Why would I forget that? I'm the one who made it remember?" She turned around as she felt herself blush like mad.

"That's exactly why I brought you here." Yoh gently said as he looked at the sun rising. "This is the day we met and made that promise." He continued. Anna can't help herself blushing with Yoh's sweet words. "Yoh.." Anna whispered. "Thank you." He looked back at him, smiling. Yoh smiled back and went near Anna. "Let's go back.." Anna said. "Okay.." Yoh agreed with him leading the way. "Oh.. before all that, I forgot something." He stopped in his tracks and Anna wondered what it was. "I was supposed to do this." He smiled at her and gently gave her a kiss. Anna's eyes widened in surprise, but also gave in to the kiss.

Mikisha stood there with Yohmei behind him. "I think everything is fine now.." Mikisha said behind his bird mask. "I agree." Yohmei replied.

The snow gently fell down from the sky touching people…..

……….and people's lives…….

       ……….. And this time, It gently fell upon two lovers sealing another promise to each other.

                                                                                                               owari

--------------------------------

Manta: You know, it's crazy to think you made a love story.. since you don't even know the meaning of love.

Sushi: I should burn you in a stake

Anna: Crap.

Sushi: I'm sorry….

Ren: Hey, how come were not in the story?

Horo-horo: Yeah, were the popular ones in the show.

Hao: That would be ME.

Ren: You?! Come on, you died.

Hao: I cannot die! I'm invincible! Hahaha!

Horo-horo: Yeah right, lunatic.

Anna: Urusai.

Hao: Hey, why don't you make a AnnaxHao fic? That would be soo nice..

Yoh: HEY!

Anna: Kill him Yoh.

Hao: I told you, I can't die.

Sushi: Will you guys quit it? I have tons of things to do..so shut up and go to some gay bar or something.

Ren: Are you insulting my gender woman?

Sushi: ……..

There you have it final chapter! I told you this would be final…But I'm working on something right now…. Watch out for it.. I'll be placing the others there too!

(Ren, Horo2.. etc..)


End file.
